What Almost Never Happened
by AatcLoveArtist
Summary: Brittany Miller and her family move to L.A where they try and fail to make new friends and meet new people. Things are really stressful for her until she meets someone interesting. Typical story, I know, but this one is different. I'm new here so please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

15 year old Brittany Miller and her two sisters Jeanette and Eleanor and their adoptive mother Miss Miller were about to move out of their old house in Louisiana and into the amazing city of L.A, California. Brittany was really going to miss this old house. Sure she wasn't born there, and she hasn't lived there her whole life, but she and her sisters had some really good memories built in the few years they had lived there. Brittany was standing in her and her sisters' now empty room, looking around, saying her last few mental goodbyes.

Brittany's POV

I felt like I was going to cry as I walked around this old room, looking in the many areas of the medium sized room that my sisters and I use to share. I turned to the corner nearest to the door and smiled at it, remembering how I spilled five whole different colors of nail polish there when my sisters and I had a sleepover with some friends a couple of years ago. Then I turned right, facing the door. I remembered how I always use to scare my sisters by whispering with a dark strained voice into the crack of the door. What made it so funny is how they fell for it every time, and how they got mad at me when I laughed at them.

I then turned some more to the right, facing the wall with the closet. I walked up and opened it and took a look around. I remembered how my clothes took up more than half of the space in the shared closet. I chuckled silently to myself, my sisters are going to be thrilled that they have their own rooms in the new house. I sighed deeply and turned to the wall that our three beds use to be against. It was the only wall in the room that had any windows on it. Ours beds were under all three of them. I sat on the floor and just stared at the wall while I broke down into tears. I really wasn't ready to leave this place.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Miss Miller was standing in the doorway behind me. "Brittany," She started softly. "Are you done in here dear? Your sisters and I are waiting in the car and we have a plane to catch."

"Sorry miss Miller, I was just doing some last minuet stuff, but I'm ready now." I said as I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Are you sure dear?" She asked

"Yes." I said while smiling. She nodded and we headed for the door.

When we walked out, I turned to have one last glimpse at our two story house. As a single tear shed down my cheek, I heard a honk from the car, Miss Miller telling me to hurry up. I ran into the car and we were on our way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I read your reviews and I would like to thank all who enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, but I just need to inform you that the beginning is going to be kinda boring, but I'm only posting it because it's necessary, I promise you it'll start getting funny. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Our plane was in the midst of landing as I awoke groggily from my sleep. Was I really asleep that long? I had gone to sleep before we had even taken off, and now I find myself waking up as we land. I looked to my left and noticed Jeanette was still engrossed in that book she had been reading before we boarded the plane. She hadn't seemed to notice I was awake yet. I then looked to my right, and noticed that Eleanor was still sound asleep, her head against the window. Eleanor had always had a thing for sitting by the window. Me on the other hand, I don't really care where I sit. The only reason I end up sitting in the middle is because Eleanor ALWAYS has to sit by the window, and Jeanette likes to sit near the walkway because she likes to be near Miss Miller, who sits on the row of seats across from ours. I heard a loud beep and then heard the pilot begin to speak-

"Attention passengers, we have now landed from our non-stop flight from Louisiana to L.A, California. Do not take off your seat-belts yet as we are still moving. I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying South-West airlines!"

"H-How long was I asleep?" Eleanor asked as she sat up, tiredly rubbing her eyes. The announcement must have woken her up.

"I don't know Elle, I was asleep the whole time an-"

"About two or three hours." Smartly said Jeanette, cutting me off. She was no longer reading her book and was now turned towards Eleanor and I, a smug grin planted on her face.

"What's got you so excited little-miss cut-your-sister-off-in-the-middle-of-her-sentence? " I asked in a playfully sarcastic manner.

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that we now live in L.A, California! You know, where all of the movie-stars live." She said excitedly, which really caught me off guard. Jeanette usually isn't the one to get excited about stuff like that, it was normally me. And now that I think about it, for some reason I was no longer so sad about leaving Louisiana.

"Guess that nap did you good huh Britt?" I asked myself with a smirk.

* * *

After we had gotten off of the plane, we collected our suitcases and we were on our way to our new house in L.A. Miss Miller hadn't shown us the house, so I didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that it was a three story house, we could walk to the beach from it, and that we each had our own rooms. I was happy to have my own room now. Sure I was going to miss sharing a room with my sisters, but we're all getting older and we need our space. I snapped out of my train of thought just in time to see that we had pulled into the drive-way of what was now our new home. And let me tell you, it was _WAY_ more than what I had expected it to be. I hopped out of the car to get a better look at it. It was a three story house, which you could easily tell because each level had a balcony placed in front of glass doors outside, except for the first floor of course. It was a wide house in size, and it was a beige color. It had two garages, a larger one, and a smaller one, and every door and window was framed with white. I noticed that it had a chimney sticking from the roof. The door was one of those really cool doors where it has two sides you can open, and in front of the door was this sort of porch area with a swing bench on it. Our address what written in golden cursive letters just as every other home in the neighborhood. And to top it all off, in front of it was the greenest grass you could imagine. It all together looked so beautiful! I couldn't wait to go inside.

"Brittany, come help us get our bags inside!" Eleanor yelled to me from the car, struggling with the many bags she was carrying.

I ran over and collected two or three bags, eager to go inside of the gorgeous three story home. We had taken all of our bags out of the car and were now all excited to go inside.

"You girls are going to love this house. I bought it fully furnished and let me tell you! It fits perfectly with the way the house is built!" Miss Miller claimed excitedly. She turned the key and opened the door. Right when everything was into view, my jaw dropped. Miss Miller was right, it was perfect! I walked in and looked towards the door. To the right of the door was this coat rack that had this little compartment for keys. To the left was an opening that led to our new and beautiful kitchen. I turned the direction I was facing when I walked in, and right in front of me was our large new living room. There was very long brown leather couch that curved at one end, placed in front of a large, and when I say large, I mean **LARGE** HD plasma screen T.V.

"If you like what you see down here, wait 'til you see your rooms on the third…."

But before Miss Miller could finish her sentence, my sisters and I shot off to the third floor where our rooms were. I opened the first door, closest to the stair way. Once I saw that the wall was painted a mint-green color, I knew that wasn't my room. So I opened the door to the right of it, purple. Then I opened the last door and what do you know? It was a light shade of pink. I slowly walked in, admiring the environment of it. To the left of the entrance was a desk with a laptop placed on the center of it, in front of it was a spinny-chair, and under it was a garbage can. To the right of the entrance was a closet as long as the wall!

"This could be useful." I said to myself, smiling and nodding in satisfaction. Across from the wall with the door on it, was a wall with a vanity mirror and matching chair, placed beside what was now my very own balcony. And on the wall across from the wall with the closet on it was my bed! And it was queen sized? Wow, Miss Miller really did go all out on us. The bed had a white head board and it had a white flower-printed sheet with a pink fluffy blanket on it. Above the bed was a large window. I pulled my suitcases in, closed the door, and collapsed on my new bed and sighed to myself.

"_This,_ is the life."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

**New chapter soon!**


	3. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them! In reply to jursky214's comment: Thank you! I appreciate your honesty, and lucky for you, all of those new things, like the plasma T.V, won't be mentioned throughout the rest of the story. :) And like I said, I really appreciate your reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It was 5:45pm. Miss Miller was in the kitchen cooking dinner while my sisters and I were lounging in the living room watching T.V. We were going to start school in a week, and to be honest, I was pretty nervous. Of course it wasn't my first time going to a new school, but the last time I had done so, I was around five years old, ten years ago. I was that shy girl that didn't want to be there. I always played alone at recess, and sat alone in class. My sisters, on the other hand, had already made some friends, played with them at recess, and sat by them in class. I know I won't be like that now, I'm 15! In fact, I'm more social than my sisters now. But why am I nervous? Rejection. When my sisters and I had first moved there, everyone treated us like we were lesser people. They kept us out of their little "groups", and would whisper things about us and laugh. That was a lot to take in as a 5 year old. _But I'm older now, I shouldn't be worried about things like that_. I pushed the thought off.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Miss Miller yelled from the kitchen. We got up and sat in the kitchen where Miss Miller served us our favorite meal, her homemade spaghetti and meatballs.

"Miss Miller, what's the occasion?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, you girls are starting school soon. I know you're nervous so I want to cheer you up." Miss Miller answered. She got up and walked into another room, then returned a moment later with a packet in her hands. "By the way, the name of the school you girls are going to is called West-Eastman High school."

"West-Eastman?" I asked with a chuckle. What kind of school name is that?

"Yea, I agree, it does have a silly name, but it is voted as one of the best schools here. So I enrolled you girls and you got accepted! I'm very proud of you girls!" Miss Miller exclaimed excitedly as she pulled us all into a big hug.

* * *

**One week later**

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:30am. I sighed as I shut it off and got out of bed. I didn't understand why we had to wake up this early, school started at 8:00! But I just have to deal with it. It's going to be this way for the rest of the year. I yawned as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. My eyes burned as I flicked the light on, but they adjusted easily. I hoped out of my clothes and took a warm shower, making sure to stay in there for an extra few minutes just standing under the warm, soothing water. When I was done, I shut the water off and grabbed a towel and started brushing my teeth. When I was done in the bathroom, I had gotten dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast and met Eleanor and Jeanette in the kitchen, they were eating cereal.

"There's nothing cooked? No eggs or anything?" I asked

"Nope, so I suggest making toast and some cereal before we run out of time." Jeanette responded, not taking her eyes away from her newspaper. I looked at the time. It was 7:48. _Darn_. I knew we had to be on our way to school by now, so I just buttered up some toast and Miss Miller drove us to our new school. I was speechless as we pulled up. It was a large building with many steps outside.

"Well girls, this is where I say goodbye. Good luck, and have a great day at school." Miss Miller said to us as we got out of the car.

"Bye Miss Miller." We all said. After she drove off, we turned to the steps. I gulped. Nervous.

"Ready girls?" I asked. They both nodded, then we headed up the stairs

* * *

I** hope you lliked that chapter. I'm sorry it was so short, but my dad wants me to go to bed. :( I'll update soon, bye guys! :)**


	4. Hey Stranger

**Hi guys! I apologize for this being so late, school started and my birthday was a few days ago and….. just life! Lol, well here's the chapter now so, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Brittany's POV

My sisters and I were practically breathless as we finally reached the top of what felt like hundreds of stairs!

"I don't see how we're going to do this for a whole year!" I exclaimed, pausing a few times to take a breath. My sisters nodded as they were too busy trying to catch their breath.

When we were done cooling off, we stepped into the building to be faced with a long corridor that led two different directions. On each wall were lockers that were either the color red, blue, white, or yellow. Having been new there, my sisters and I had no idea how to get to the principal's office from where we currently were.

"Umm, which way should we go?" Eleanor asked pacing in circles, looking just as confused as I was.

"Let's try left first." Jeanette suggested. We nodded in agreement and headed that way. Luckily we ended up right in front of the principal's office as planned. We knocked on the door where a very nice looking lady with caramel skin and jet black hair answered. With a smile plastered on her face she said, "Hello, I'm Miss Carla, the principal's secretary, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, we're new here. I'm Eleanor Miller, and those two are my sister, Jeanette and Brittany Miller." Eleanor said, pointing to indicate us as she said our names.

"So I take it you girls need your class schedules?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." We replied.

She led us into the room on the opposite side of the door she answered and told us to wait in here as she walked into another room which seemed to have been the principal's office. We noticed that there were a few chairs in the room so we decided to take a seat while waiting.

"So, you girls nervous?" I asked with a slight rise in my voice at the end of my sentence.

"Only because I won't end up in the same types of classes as you guys." Jeanette said sadly. In case you didn't know, Jeanette was a bit of a, I don't know, nerd. She always ends up in more experienced classes than Eleanor and I.

"Oh suck it up Jean. You're the one who is guaranteed to make good grades all year. Plus, you, me, and Elle all need to make new friends here. How awkward would it be to be known as 'The sisters who can never leave each other' all year?" I asked, which made Jeanette stop and think for a while. I shook my head as I looked away. She took things too seriously sometimes.

In the midst of her thoughts, a medium heighted middle-aged lady emerged from the office. She had faded natural red hair that was perfectly cut right above her shoulders. She was wearing a black striped suit and she had laugh lines on her face. She smiled at us as she said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Rubin," She said as she shook each of our hands. "You three are the Miller sisters, right?" She asked.

"Correct." I responded.

She then led us to her office where she handed each of us our class schedules and explained the rules and regulations to us. She was in mid-sentence before being interrupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Come in." She responded. The lady who had greeted us earlier showed through the door, a disappointed look on her face as she said, "He's here, again."

"Again?" Dr. Rubin asked, not really sounding shocked at all. Miss Carla only nodded in response as Dr. Rubin went up to the door.

"Excuse me for a second ladies." She said politely.

We nodded as she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

We're still in Dr. Rubin's office waiting for her to come back. It's been at least 15 minutes since she left to go deal with that _him_ they were talking about.

We all sat up as we heard the door finally open in what felt like forever.

Dr. Rubin appeared, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was that guy they were talking about. He had shaggy dark-golden-brown hair pointing in every direction, golded hazel eyes, and was wearing a red sweatshirt and some faded jeans. He had a bored look on his face, either stating that he hadn't wanted to be here, of that he had done this type of stuff everyday.

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well ladies, this you gentleman was kind enough to offer to show you guys around the school." Dr. Rubin said. The boy 'pfft', stating that half of what she said wasn't true. Dr. Rubin went on ignoring his rude "comment". "Since we had already gone over everything, and you guy have your schedules, the last thing you guys need to do is to learn the building, and this young gentleman will help you with that." Dr. Rubin said, simply smiling a fake smile at him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I will see you girls later at lunch, now go on now." Dr. Rubin said.

We thanked her as we followed the young boy out of the office, then out of the secretary office. After we closed the door, the young boy turned to us.

"Well, looks like you guys are on your own." He said simply as he started walking away from us.

"Um, excuse me!" I snapped, causing him to turn around. When it came to people like this, I wasn't afraid to show a bit of attitude. "I believe Dr. Rubin told us you were giving us a tour, so I'm getting that tour." I snapped, causing him to look shocked. He took a few steps towards me and said, "No one tells me what to do. Dr. Rubin told me to give you and your sisters a tour, but I'm not going to. So just know that you're not going to boss me around little-miss 'hot-shot'."

My mouth gaped open, taken aback, but I quickly regained my self-control and closed it.

"Watch me." I snapped once again. "In case you forgot, were right outside of the principal's office, so how would you like it if I paid Dr. Rubin a quick little visit and tell her how her 'favorite little' student is disobeying her slight command to get him out of trouble." I said, feeling on top if the world.

"No please, I-" He started. He then realized that he had lost, and gave in. "Fine." He said, rolling his eyes. I just smirked, satisfied. I loved it when I won arguments. I looked back at Jeanette and Eleanor who stood there looking shocked.

* * *

The boy took us all over the school. All three stories. He showed us every little detail, like where good hiding places are, and the quietest places at the school. And despite how bad he was to my sisters and I earlier, he was actually a good guide.

"You know, you're not that bad at this, you should be a tour guide." I said, making a friendly gesture.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile. That was the first time I've seen him smile. He actually look kinda good when he smiles. _Brittany, what are you thinking? You just got here and you're already thinking about stuff like this?_ I sighed. Oh well.

"You know," The boy started. "You guys actually make good company." He said as he leaned against the railing outside of the school. I don't remember exactly how we got out there, but the sun felt so good at the moment that I didn't care.

"Especially you." He said, directing towards me. I was taken aback. "T-Thanks, y-you too." I replied awkwardly. He slightly chuckled.

"You guys also gave me a reason not to be in class right now, so I owe you for that one." He joked. Or was he serious? I couldn't tell.

"So what did you get in so much trouble for you to end up doing this?" Eleanor asked him.

"Well, my history teacher stepped out of the class, so I took that time to write him a little note on the board and the next thing you know, I'm in the principal's office." He shrugged simply. I shook my head. I never knew anyone could be that bad. At our old school, everyone there was pretty much a goody-goody. I'm going to have to get used to this.

We heard the bell and the hallway suddenly filled with students. It was lunch time.

"Well, we have to go back to the office. Thanks for the tour!" Jeanette said, then walked away with Eleanor.

I looked at them, then back at him. "We'll I guess I gotta go with them. See you around." I said as I turned around to follow them.

Right when I took a step, he grabbed my hand. I quickly spun around, starteled.

"So you're gonna just leave and not tell me your name?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Brittany. Brittany Miller" I smiled. "And you?" I asked

"Alvin. Alvin Seville"

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! They met Alvin! But what happens next…..? Lol, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Unfriendly Faces

**Hey guys! Thanks soo much for your revies! It's nice to know that people are reading along! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

When we finally got home from school, I ran up to my room, threw my book-bag on the floor, jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I can't believe I already made a new friend who was also cute at that note!

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!_

And he was trying to flirt with me?! Normally I would be the first to have to do that!

_I guess things change Britt._

I sat up and took all of the papers Dr. Rubin said needed to be signed and ran downstairs to find Miss Miller. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi Miss Miller, could you sign these?" I asked, holding out the paper. Miss Miller glanced up for a slit second then looked back at the stove top.

"Alright, just a second, dear." She replied.

I sat on a chair by the table in the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I began to text my friend Rachel back from Louisiana to tell her how things were going so far. Though things were so far so great, I still missed my old friends.

_Hey Rach!_

_Omg, hey Britt, how are things going?_

_Great! Omg, you'll never belive what happ-_

"Ok dear, what is it you needed me to sign?" Miss Miller asked as she walked my direction, wiping her hands off on her apron. I quickly clicked my phone off and put it in my pocket. I didn't want my mom to know about this, she'd kill me!

I handed her the paper and a pen and she signed each document.

"Thanks Miss Miller!" I shouted on my way up the steps.

"No problem dear!" She responded. "Now don't get too comfortable, dinner is almost ready!"

I went back up to my room and shut the door behind me as I hopped onto my bed and pulled out my phone again.

_Sorry about that Rach. I was talking to my mom. 1o seconds later she replied._

_No prob, totally understand. So what happened that was so great?_

_I met somebody!_

_Oh? Whats there name?_

_Alvin._

_Yummy! Now I must visit!_

_You should, ask your mom if you can come down here during winter break._

_That's a must! Will do, ttyl_

_Bye Rach_

I was so excited for my best friend to visit! I haven't seen her in forever. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the smell of Lasagna hit my nose, followed by the voice of Miss Miller saying, "Girls, dinner's ready!" I smiled, I was starved! I threw my phone on my bed and ran downstairs to the dining room where the table was set up.

_This was going to be a good year_. I smiled to myself.

* * *

Today at school, my sisters and I had finally gotten our assigned lockers. Today was also the day we started our classes. Eleanor and I weren't to thrilled about it. Jeanette on the other hand…

"Oh my gosh! We finally start our classes today! Aren't you two excited?" Jeanette asked, jumping in excitement.

"Woop-dee-do" I said in a sarcastic voice as I shut my locker. It was too early in the morning for this. I yawned.

"Hooray." Eleanor said, almost matching my exact tone.

"C'mon you guys, you're really bringing my mood down." Jeanette said with a frown.

I sighed. "Look Jean, you like school, Elle and I don't. So that means, we're not going to be jumping in excitement like you are." I said. She just sighed in response.

The warning bell sounded, causing Jeanette's head to snap up. "Gotta get to class!" Jeanette said, thrilled. "Bye guys!" She yelled.

"Bye Jean!" Eleanor and I said, but she was too far down the hall to hear. We both just shook our heads.

"Well, see ya, Britt." Eleanor said.

"Bye." I said, then made my way to my class.

* * *

I looked up from my schedule to find I was in front of the right class. Just as I walked in, I heard the teacher speaking to the class about having a new student.

"Oh look, and here she is, Miss Brittany Miller." The teacher loud-capped.

I gave a friendly wave to the class as I scanned the people. Near the front of the class was this girl who obviously looked like she had gotten nose surgery. She looked at me as if I had just made a huge fart. I looked at her the same way and mouthed the words, "Hope your face doesn't get stuck like that, not that it would make any difference." She just gasped and turned to her little group of followers. I just smiled, satisfied.

I scanned the room some more, nerd, slut, on steroids, obviously high, until my eyes landed on him. It was Alvin from yesterday.

I'm pretty sure I looked like I had seen a ghost. But what made It worse was that I was standing in the front of the class. I gulped. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Uh oh. Poor Britt :/ But what was that girl all about? Hmmm….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So yea, I know my updates are oddly placed, but I don't really plan out when I post. I'm sorry this one is late, so leave a review on how I should make it up to you guys and I'll choose which one is the most do-able. Any way, enjoy:)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I didn't want to feel like this. So why did I? Why was I so nervous about seeing him again? Just yesterday I was so very confident about him. What made today different?

All of these questions bounced around through my mind as I made my way to my seat. It was two seats behind that girl with the bad attitude and four seats across from the nerd. I sat down next to this friendly looking girl who looked pretty young for high school. As I sat down next to her, she looked up at me, smiled, then looked awkwardly down at her notes.

_She must be shy_, I thought.

I set my bag down and took out a sheet of paper and began to write down the notes copied on the board. I tried very hard to focus on the topic the teacher was talking about, but I couldn't. I could feel someone was watching me. I pretended to pull something out of my bag so I could look from the corner of my eye to see who it was. And I wasn't too surprised when I saw who it was.

It was Alvin.

I don't get it. What about me made him think I was so interesting? Honestly, I'm pretty self-centered, and even I didn't think I was this interesting! And that's a sign.

Suddenly the bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and pretty much half of the class was out of the door. I sighed. I hate being one of the last students to leave the class.

I lifted my bag onto my desk and began to put all of my things inside until I saw a shadow over my head. I turned to see Alvin standing in front of me.

I jumped back in shock, somehow perfectly landing onto my desk.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you there." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"No it's fine, just some… first day jitters I guess." I said as I hopped off the desk.

"Ok, well what class do you have next?" He asked as he helped me grab my bag.

I still don't understand how he's so nice to me. When my sisters and I first came here, he seemed like such a trouble maker. I'm not one to judge people, but just by how the principle and Miss Carla acted about him the other day, you could just tell he was walking trouble.

I pulled out todays schedule out of my bag and took a quick glance. I sighed, "Chemistry." I said disappointedly.

"Great!" He shouted.

I shot him with a questioning look in response to his weird outburst.

"I have chemistry next also." He said as we both walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Oh, well at least I won't need to walk around for five minutes looking confused and bumping into people again." I said, half joking.

"Well, you're welcome." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his conceitedness. He reminded me somewhat of myself, conceited in a way that wasn't too annoying.

After a couple of minutes of walking around, I looked up and realized we were outside of chemistry class.

"Well, here we are, chemistry class. Oh, and for a quick heads up, the teacher here, Ms. Jeanna, doesn't really like new students, so put on some charm when you talk to her." He whispered as he opened the door. I followed him to two desks close to the back of the classroom.

"Why are we so close to the back?" I asked.

"Like I said, Ms. Jeanna doesn't really like new students. I'm trying to reduce the chances of her picking on you." He said.

After the second bell rang, a middle-aged looking lady sprinted into the room. A smile was spread wide across her face as she looked at the class and said, "Good morning class!" excitedly.

"Good morning Ms. Jeanna!" The class shouted back.

I looked over to Alvin and sarcastically whispered, "Wow, she seems _evil_."

Alvin, with a shocked look planted on his face just stared at me in response. I just shook my head and faced the front of the classroom.

* * *

At lunch time, my sisters and I walked into to cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I looked up at the menu and gagged a little. There was nothing but junk! If I was going to try out for the cheerleading team, I was gonna have to keep my curvy figure. I ordered a chicken salad, a cheese-stick, and a bottle of lemonade. After buying lunch, my sisters and I made our way to the middle area of the cafeteria and found an empty table where we discussed most of our day.

"I made friends with this really nice girl in algebra class!" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, in home economics, I met this guy named Theodore, he's really nice, but he's really shy." Elle said.

I couldn't really focus on what they were saying because I was focused on that shy girl I sat next to earlier today. She was sitting alone.

"What about you Britt?" Jeanette asked me.

"Huh? W-what happened?" I asked.

"How was your day so far?" Elle asked me.

"Well earlier today I sat next to this really shy girl. In fact, she's sitting alone over there." I pointed. "I'm gonna ask her if she would like to sit with us." I said as I stood up. I walked over to her table. She was looking down, so she hadn't noticed I was there. I cleared my throat which seemed to have caught her attention. She looked up.

"Umm, h-hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hello." I smiled. "I noticed you were over here sitting alone, would you like to come join my sisters and I?" I asked her politely.

"S-sure, I guess." She said as she stood up and grabbed her lunch tray.

I led her over to the table where my sisters and I sat.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Bree." She said.

"Well Bree, I would like to introduce you to my two sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor." I said, pointing to each of them as I said their name.

"And you are?" She asked me.

"Oh yea, and I'm Brittany." I laughed. "It's actually our first year here, so were trying to make some new friends." I stated.

"W-would you like me to be one of your friends?" Bree asked awkwardly but hopefully.

"Bree, we would love that!" Jeanette exclaimed.

Bree smiled. "C-cool. You guys are my first friends here, and I've been here last year." She claimed sadly.

"Aww, why didn't you have any friends last year?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know, I guess people just found joy in bullying me instead of trying to be friends with me." Bree shrugged.

"Well, what did people bully you about?" I asked her. I knew it wasn't because of looks, because Bree was really pretty, and quite adorable.

She has wavy brown hair that goes a little below her shoulder, hazel-green eyes, and tan skin. What was not to like?

"They bullied me because I'm younger, and smarter than them." She said.

"Well that's no reason to bully anyone." Jeanette said angrily.

"When did this start?" Elle asked her.

"Well, it all started last year.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well.. sort of. The reason why Brittany said Bree was adorable was because she was younger, she's not a creep, lol. Any way, hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
